The Dare
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Black Star takes a dare from Death the Kid involving his best friend Soul, what could possibly go wrong? ....oh so many things. This is yaoi, you've been warned. SoulxBlack Star


The Dare

---------------------------------

SoulxBlack Star

I do not own ANY of the characters nor Soul Eater; just the idea of a situation happening. Please be warned this IS yaoi; and yaoi IS BOY on BOY. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but I ask that you not bash or harass me for posting this.

-------------------------------

This was it, he had to do it. He took the dare and he couldn't back out of it now, that would be mean he'd lose. That was not even thinkable, he'd just have to suck it up and make it go quick. Yes, he remembered that conversation in the locker room with Kid.

"Ha! I dare you to fuck Soul! I bet you can't do it!"

He'd not stopped to think what possessed the shinigami to do it, but he'd agreed on one condition.

"You're on! I could do it! .....just get Maka out of the house."

Kid had agreed to it, taking Maka out to dinner then to his house for Liz and Patti's slumber party; which had been scheduled quite conveniently.

Sighing, and knowing that he just needed to get this whole stupid ordeal done. Slipping into the apartment that Soul resided in, Black Star noticed the eerie silence...save for the pouring rain outside. He knew he was lucky that he could use the thunder for cover, and if Soul was a screamer. A smirk darted across his face at that thought, before he quickly mentally slapped himself at the grotesque pondering. This was strictly business, nothing else.

Making his way to Soul's room, he slowly turned the doorknob and peered in as he opened the door. The white haired boy was laying on his back, eyes closed and humming a sweet tune to himself; believing he was alone.

Gulping, Black Star gathered up his courage for what he was about to do before dashing into the room and leaping onto Soul.

"THE HELL--....Black Star?" Soul looked up at his best friend, 'What the hell is he doing here?'

A wide playful and seductive grin spread across Black Star's face, "Hello there, pretty boy!"

Soul opened his mouth to tell the idiot above him to get the hell off when the boy's lips crashed onto his. His eyes widened, almost to the point of leaving his head. While his body tensed and froze completely. 'This....this....this was so WRONG!' As Soul stared at Black Star, he took note that the blue haired boy's eyes held a cocky pride. 'Oh. Hell. No.' Growling, Soul shoved Black Star off of him and scurried backwards; wiping an arm across his lips in disgust.

"Black Star! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Star's smirk turned into a deadly grin as he crawled over to Soul and purred out his next sentence. "Soul~~ I want to play a game~~"

Soul stared wide eyed, his jaw dropped as he heard the deep huskiness of the others voice. No way! Black Star must be drunk..no, no something much more terrible had happened to his best friend that was now coming onto him like a bitch in heat.

Black Star let his hand travel from Soul's collarbone down to his crotch, he knew he had to think of this as showing Soul his dominance. That's all it was, as his hand reached it's goal he massaged it a little with his hand.

Practically jumping out of his skin, Soul leaped from the bed and glared at his friend. "Black Star, I have NO idea what the hell you're doing, but I DO NOT feel the same...whatever you're feeling!!"

Getting bored of trying to be even a tad bit nice, Black Star sighed and stripped himself of his shirt, shoes, and gloves. Lunging at Soul, he tackled the white haired boy to the ground and flipped him on his stomach. Soul let out a grunt of pain, and was starting to get a little pissed. There was NO WAY he was going to be Black Star's prey. Black Star leaned down, his breath grazing against Soul's skin. "Scream for me?" He trailed his tongue from Soul's jawline down to his neck, biting the sensitive skin hard.

Soul almost choked at the gesture, his black blood starting to show a deadly smirk flitted across his features. "The only one screaming tonight will be you..." Struggling out from the position the blue haired boy had put him in, he promptly shoved his best friend against the nearest wall, sinking his sharp teeth into the joining point between Black Star's neck and shoulder. Unable to hold it in, a deep guttural groan comes from Star's lips, followed quickly by a low feral growl. Soul's brilliant red eyes, flash dangerously as he licked the blood he'd drawn from the boy's neck, grinding his hips forward an erection present and in need. Looking back at Soul, Black Star's eyes widened as his cool turquoise eyes met liquid red; he may be stupid but even he could recognize that primal lust.

"S-s-soul....."

Grinning, Soul snaked his hand around and straight down Star's pant gripping the boy with a firm hand as he ground his hips against Star again.

"Are you ready for it Black Star?" Soul asked, grinning to show all of his teeth while his eyes formed a hazy lust filled gaze. "Are you a screamer?"

His heart beating rapidly, still trying to process what had gone wrong and why he was shoved against a wall. Soul didn't allow him time to comprehend what had happened, as his member was gripped and his pants were suddenly ripped away from his body leaving him in black boxers with silver stars.

His blood continued to rush south; as his sadistic side that he'd never shown Maka was coming out in full force. Stripping himself of his clothes as well; leaving himself in nothing but crimson boxers with black triangles bordering the edges.

Black Star couldn't help it, he was getting hard even though his mind was screaming at him to escape, or get away. He let out a grunt as Soul pushed him to the ground, and a gasp when the white haired boy literally ripped his boxers off. Frowning he protested.

"Those were my favorite---AH~!" His eyes closed in pain, Soul without any warning and without foreplay had just sheathed himself in Black Star......dry.

A sadistic giggle dripped from Soul's lips, he leaned down as he pulled out only to thrust forward again; swirling a tongue around Black Star's nipple and nipping it gently. "Take it like a man."

Star's body shuddered, eyes rolling backwards he let out a choppy mixed groan of pain and pleasure.

Black Star lay on Soul's bed panting heavily under the now sweat ridden white haired boy, he weakly tried to push Soul off of him. Soul grumbled but rolled off Star; throwing a blanket on them both just as the door opened revealing Maka.

"Soul, I was----" Her eyes widen as she see the two 'assumingly' naked boys in the same bed, glistening with sweat and clearly panting.

Soul's eyes widen as he sits up quickly, "Maka! It's not what you think!"

The now not so innocent girl stumbles out of the room a hand covering her mouth, eyes wide; not sure if she should cry or scream.

---------------------------------------------------------

This was written by request from someone who likes my writing.


End file.
